A decisive step
by Katkitten4
Summary: Quitter un lieu où l'on se sent bien et où les souvenirs restent vivaces n'est pas toujours si facile...


Coucou ! Voici mon nouvel OS Castle. Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est un **SPOILER** sur l'épisode passé cette nuit du 2 décembre pour nous, français. Si vous ne tenez pas à connaître certains détails de l'épisode, évitez de lire cet OS.

Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai écris cet OS avant de voir l'épisode, j'avais juste vu une photo de l'appartement publiée par Stana, et c'est de là qu'est partie mon idée : comment pourrait réagir Kate lorsqu'elle déménagerait de son appartement ? Voici donc ma vision. (J'ai d'ailleurs vu l'épisode avant de poster mon écrit et j'ai été surprise de voir que Castle et Lanie sortaient des phrases sensiblement ressemblantes aux miennes!)

J'espère que vous aimerez ;)

PS: l'ayant tapé sans me relire (juste pour que vous l'ayez plus vite) veuillez m'excuser les fautes de frappes ou les lettres manquantes...

* * *

><p>Je déambulais parmi les cartons, les caisses à moitié remplies et les meubles entassés dans un coin. Dans quelques heures, les pièces seraient vides, sans âme. Et bientôt, un autre locataire aménagerait, prendrait ses aises, décorerait le salon, la chambre et les autres pièces à sa manière.<p>

Soupirant, je m'assis sur l'une des marches surplombant la cuisine. Quelques livres étaient encre posés, attendant sagement d'être mis dans un carton. Je pris le premier de la pile et souris tristement en voyant le titre. _Flowers for your grave_. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre qui se trouvait à ma hauteur, et admirai la vue. C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point chaque détail a son importance une fois qu'on sait que ce sera la dernière fois qu'on entre dans un logement ou qu'on regarde par une vitre de celui-ci pour observer la vue. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. De mélancolie aussi. Je n'étais pas matérielle, mais ce lieu m'était important.

Alors que je regardais la vue sans la voir, je me laissai doucement envelopper par les souvenirs. L'endroit réservé à l'enquête de ma mère, toutes ses heures passées devant ce volet intérieur à tenter de trouver la vérité. Lieu que j'avais finalement rangé une fois justice faite et le meurtrier arrêté. Fenêtre de nouveau ouverte lors de la disparition de Castle.

Castle.

A cette pensée, je posai les yeux sur mon alliance que je fis tourner entre deux doigts. J'ignorais si Castle comprenait ce qui se passait réellement pour moi en cet instant. Je ne quittais pas mon appartement pour quelques jours ni même pour quelques mois, je le quittais définitivement, sans retour en arrière possible. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice. Pas vraiment. Juste une preuve de plus de mon amour pour lui. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça pour n'importe qui mais Rick, lui, méritait ce geste. Après tout, de quoi pouvais-je me plaindre ? J'habitais désormais dans un loft spacieux et agréable à Soho avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Oui mais…

C'était ici que Lanie m'avait ouvert les yeux sur Castle, m'avait plus ou moins amené à avouer ce que je ressentais. C'était ici que Castle était venu me voir pour diverses raisons tout comme Esposito ou Ryan lors de ma démission. Il y avait tant de souvenirs enfermés au creux de ces murs !

Il y avait ma routine de célibataire, celle où je rentrais tard le soir, après avoir bossé sur des dossiers, où je me débarrassais de mes chaussures, mettais l'eau à couler dans la baignoire, me versais un verre de vin et me plongeais dans l'eau chaude, tout en saisissant au passage un livre du célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, qui était devenu mon partenaire.

Cet appartement, c'était un peu une sorte de refuge, de jardin secret, un antre rassurant où je pouvais me laisser aller.

Une autre vie.

Une autre vie qui, je le constatais à présent, était bien terne. Rentrer et ne trouver qu'un appartement sombre et froid, se coucher dans un lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Je n'avais jamais trouvé ça pesant jusqu'à ce que Castle et moi soyons ensemble. Bien que j'aimasse encore ma liberté, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Il était mon one and done et il le savait.

Cet endroit, bien qu'il y fût familier, ne signifiait pas autant pour lui que pour moi. Il n'y avait pas vécu, ne connaissait pas comme moi l'origine de chaque bruit, le claquement du chauffage lorsqu'il se déclenchait, les craquements du bois, du plancher, tous ces sons étrangers auxquels j'étais habituée.

Je fermai soudain les yeux, tentant de repérer chaque grincement, chaque vibration, m'en imprégnant comme si je souhaitais les graver à jamais afin de ne jamais les oublier. Je respirai cette odeur propre à ces pièces, mélange de bois et de parfum. J'étais comme une enfant accrochée à sa peluche préférée. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux peluches, voilà qu'une trentaine d'années plus tard je m'attachais bien trop à un simple logement.

Je n'avais pas de réels mots pour qualifier ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Peut-être que Rick les aurait trouvé si je lui en avais parlé. Mais je n'avais pas osé évoquer ces sentiments qui, dernièrement, m'avaient submergée lorsque l'idée s'était imposée. Pourquoi aurais-je gardé cet appartement de toute façon ? Rick et moi étions mariés, nous ne serions jamais venus ici. Ce n'était pas comme sa maison dans les Hamptons, je ne pouvais en faire une résidence secondaire.

Je regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre, le soleil amorçait sa descente et, bientôt les couleurs pastelles se dissiperaient au profit des lumières des bureaux et de la nuit éclairée par les néons New-Yorkais.

Je laissai mes yeux dériver au gré des volutes et des traînées roses orangées, véritables aquarelles célestes. J'observai, et ce pour la première fois depuis que j'habitais ici, le soleil disparaitre totalement et laisser la place aux étoiles que je ne pouvais que deviner.

Totalement plongée dans mes pensées, je sursautai en sentant une main se poser sur mon bras. Je tournai la tête et vis Rick me fixer, la mine inquiète. Je souris, tentant de le convaincre que tout allait bien.

- Kate, tout va bien ? Je t'ai appelé trois fois mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Ca va. J'avais besoin de…

- … dire au revoir ?

Une boule dans la gorge, je me contentai d'acquiescer. Je n'allais tout de même pas pleurer pour si peu ! Et pourtant… ce n'était pas seulement des murs que j'abandonnais, c'était bien plus !

Je me levai, m'époussetai d'une main, posant de l'autre l'œuvre de mon mari, celle qui était à l'origine de notre rencontre.

- Un retour en arrière ? S'enquit-il dans un sourire en remarquant le livre.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais juste laissé une pile de livres sur l'escalier et il se trouvait dedans.

Il ancra son regard au mien et me sonda.

- Kate, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça maintenant. On peut le garder encore un peu si tu ne te sens pas prête.

- Non, ce serait idiot et puis… à quoi bon le garder puisque nous ne vivrions pas dedans ?

- Peut-être voudrais-tu en faire un petit pied-à-terre ?

Je secouai vivement la tête, tentant de retenir les larmes qui semblaient désormais vouloir couler.

- Non, non Castle, tu sais très bien que je n'y viendrai jamais ou très rarement. C'est… ma vie est avec toi maintenant.

Il s'approcha et m'étreignit avec force. J'avais besoin de ça, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, d'oublier un instant la douleur que j'éprouvais à l'idée de quitter ce lieu où j'avais résidé durant quelques années. Je me blottis un peu plus, enfouissant la tête contre son manteau, m'enivrant de son parfum, m'obligeant à oublier durant quelques secondes tout ce que j'allais quitter.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, sa main caressant mes cheveux, sa bouche y déposant de temps à autre un baiser. Quelques larmes avaient coulé malgré moi, je n'avais rien fait pour les retenir, les laissant s'échapper.

Je me détachai délicatement de lui, tout en gardant les bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit en apercevant mon sourire et essuya la dernière perle d'eau salée. Il ne demanda rien, sachant que je parlerais quand je serais prête. Comme toujours. Il me connaissait aussi bien, si ce n'était mieux, que moi-même.

« J'aime cet endroit Castle. Je sais que cela peut paraître absurde de s'attacher à ce point à un lieu, moi-même je ne comprends pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai toujours été bien ici. J'y ai tellement de souvenirs, tellement de pensées, tellement d'instants particuliers que j'ai l'impression d'abandonner. Il y a eu de prises de conscience, des disputes— nos disputes— nos réconciliations et tant d'autres choses ! Tu sais que j'adorais cet escalier sur lequel j'aimais parfois m'asseoir pour lire, mais, si je réfléchis au seul endroit qui a accueilli le plus d'instants déterminants, ce n'est pas celui-ci. »

Je saisis sa main et l'entraînai à travers les pièces plongées dans la pénombre. Arrivés face à ce que je voulais lui montrer, j'ouvris le volet.

« Cette fenêtre était ce que je croyais être le but de ma vie, mais tu es arrivé et m'a prouvé que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse. Quand on a réussi à arrêter Bracken, j'ai pensé que je n'aurai plus jamais besoin de l'ouvrir… Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses le jour de notre mariage. Là j'ai eu l'impression de couler de nouveau et mon but était de te retrouver sain et sauf. Ca a été dur, je l'avoue, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner, je ne pouvais pas** t**'abandonner. Alors, j'ai refait un tableau, pour comprendre, pour te retrouver, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je pensais obtenir des réponses, voir toute cette affaire d'un œil nouveau, j'étais sûrement un peu subjective, mais il fallait que je le fasse, que je m'y accroche. »

J'avais dit tout ça d'une traite, comme si j'avais attendu ce moment depuis des mois. Je n'appréhendais pas sa réaction, pas totalement.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde et, à la fin de mon monologue, il regarda la fenêtre comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le fait que tu aies fait de moi ton but me touche et en même temps, c'est effrayant. Effrayant de voir à quel point tu t'es accrochée à cet espoir sans aucune preuve que je sois en vie. Effrayant de voir que tu as dû endurer tout cela à cause de moi, seule.

- je n'étais pas seule. Espo, Ryan, Lanie et même Gates m'aidaient à leur façon à ne pas en faire une obsession. Alexis et Martha me soutenaient elles aussi. Et… tu étais là aussi. Je savais au fond de moi que tu étais vivant, même si c'était de plus en plus difficile d'y croire. Mais tu vois, aujourd'hui, je peux refermer cette fenêtre. Parce que tu es là, murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

- Always.

Nous laissâmes passer quelques minutes que le silence combla, un silence agréable, au goût nouveau.

- Tu es prête ? S'enquit-il finalement.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes, le temps de faire un dernier tour.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je t'attendrai à l'entrée, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je le regardai s'éloigner puis fixai la fenêtre. Inspirant profondément, je rabattis un volet, puis l'autre, lentement, mettant le point final à une histoire qui appartenait déjà au passé.

Une fois fait, je restai quelques secondes immobile.

Je sortis, fis le tour des autres pièces, vis la boîte dans laquelle j'avais rangé la bague de ma mère. Je l'avais posée là sur une des marches lorsque je finissais les cartons. Je souris, la saisis, repris également le livre que j'avais déposé sur l'escalier et rejoignis Rick. J'aurais pu attendre demain que les déménageurs amènent ces affaires, mais ça, je comptais l'emmener moi-même.

Castle souriait, je lui répondis. Il me tendit la clé et s'effaça, me laissant faire.

Je jetai un dernier regard, plus forte, et fermai la porte, le passé dans une main, le présent et l'avenir dans l'autre.


End file.
